


A Night to Stay In

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard and Steve have a little down time for themselves before Steve goes out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Stay In

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot to this at all. I could barely even force myself to come up with a summary. So uh enjoy?

Howard stretched back on his bed, shirtless, waiting for Steve to get out of the shower. Steve was on leave before he went out again and Howard had promised him a hell of an evening. So far they had wined and dined in Howard’s villa (Steve was so adorably awed by the extravagance) and Howard told Steve to clean up in the shower because he had something special planned. Just thinking about it nearly got Howard hard, but he resisted the urge to touch himself because he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Steve looked beautiful when he stepped out of the bathroom, his hair dark and wet and his skin slightly flushed. Howard raised an eyebrow at the towel around his waist and asked,

“Are you going to get rid of that?”

Steve dropped the towel unceremoniously, as though to prove something, but his cheeks colored a little at Howard ogling his body.

“Come here baby,” he beckoned and Steve huffed but crawled on to the bed regardless. He kissed Howard when he reached him, warm and flirty, before Howard broke away and kissed Steve’s neck, murmuring, “Get on your hands and knees baby doll, I got a treat for ya.”

Steve did so with little reluctance and had his ass presented to Howard, delectable and ready. Howard felt a flash of heat in his belly at the sight and at thinking about what he wanted to do. He gave a preemptive squeeze to his cock through his trousers before reminding himself that this was really all about Steve.

Howard knelt down and kissed the small of Steve’s back before leaving a trail of kisses around his ass and spreading both cheeks. Howard grinned at the sight before leaning in and licked around his crack. He tasted like soap and Steve squirmed the longer Howard kept his tongue there. He purposefully avoided the other’s opening, making the other gasp and shift his hips in desperation. Howard knew the other was sensitive here and sucked at the skin around Steve’s hole until Steve let out a frustrated,

“Howard, _please_.”

Howard smiled again and sat on his heels, eyeing how slick it was between Steve’s cheeks. “Please what, baby doll?”

“Please just—just _do it_.”

Howard never denied that he was a sadist and gave a light slap to Steve’s bottom. “Do what? Put my tongue in your hole? Eat you out like you’ve never even dreamed of?”

“Yes,” Steve hissed, rocking his bottom towards Howard, “All—all of that, please.”

“Hold on for me then, babe,” He kissed the small of Steve’s back before he resumed what he was doing earlier and traced his tongue around the rim. After being satisfied at hearing Steve’s gasp, he pressed his tongue in and licked slowly until Steve opened up for him. Steve was tight and hot and he moaned with each unhurried swipe of Howard’s tongue inside of him and Howard would never grow tired of this. He never got to do this often, purely because most of the times they were together they were quick romps, but he would never get over how sensitive Steve was. Each press and thrust inward and Steve let out all of these delicious mewls and gasps. His hole repeatedly clenched around Howard’s tongue as it licked up inside of him and picked up its pace. It hardly took a long time before Steve’s breathing was ragged and he kept tensing as though trying to hold off.

Howard wanted none of that and wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock—Jesus, he was dripping so much—and that was really all it took before Steve stilled and shouted into a pillow. Howard kept licking him through the orgasm but when he didn’t stop Steve let out a surprised,

“Oh—oh god,” that Howard internally grinned to hear. He could probably guess how much more sensitive Steve was now and used that to his advantage. He got to work pressing in as far as he could so his face was fully pressed in between Steve’s cheeks. And god, he felt so dirty that way; he had to make a reminder that he wanted the other to sit on his face some day. Anyway, he kept going, working his tongue around long enough that his jaw began to hurt a little. Drool was dribbling down his mouth and Steve’s hole was wet and sloppy. It didn’t matter, not when Steve was moaning a mantra of obscenities and trembling with every motion. It took a little longer than the first time, but soon Steve’s thighs tensed and his hips jutted forward with his orgasm.

Howard sat up and wiped his spit-slick mouth, enjoying how red and wet Steve’s hole was. The other looked exhausted already with his face pressed half into the pillow. The sight made Howard throb in his trousers and he was so hard he could pound nails.

“You like that?” He asked, pulling out his cock and giving it a squeeze. Steve made a non-committal noise and he shivered when Howard got out a bottle of slick and dripped the lubricant down his crack. Howard pushed in two fingers at once, enjoying the wet slurping sound they made and he marveled at how Steve just took it, even spreading his legs for it.

“I love how easy you get for me, baby boy. You open up so nice after my tongue.”

He pressed in a third finger and started pumping the fingers until they were buried knuckle deep and Steve whined into the pillow.

“God, Howard…”

“I bet you can’t stand this, can you? You need my cock so badly. You’re already dripping for it, aren’t you?” Howard could barely stand it himself and paused to remove his fingers and slick up his dick.   

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m going to take care of you.”

He aligned himself and pushed in with a groan. Steve seemed to suck him in every time and he started out with a slow rhythm to relish in the feeling of Steve’s body welcoming him again. Steve’s hips moved back with every rock and he panted with each deep stroke and it dawned on Howard that Steve really was aroused again and he was amazed. He knew that Steve could come more than once, but they had never really had time to test it beyond two orgasms. But now with Steve’s head hung low and with each gasp and groan, there was really no denying it. The thought excited Howard and he thrust harder, watching how Steve arched into him.

“God you’re so insatiable, baby boy. What would you do without me?”

Steve let out a shaky laugh and replied, “Find someone else,” in that smartass way of his. Howard frowned, even though he knew Steve was just trying to rile him up and gave another harsh thrust.

“Who? Like Barnes? Baby, as much as a slut you are, you’d need both of us to completely satisfy you.”

It had the intended effect; Steve shuddered and groaned low into the pillow. They had actually talked about it before: Steve had mentioned more than a passing crush on his childhood friend and Howard certainly found him attractive. They hadn’t asked him yet because Steve claimed he was waiting for the “right time” but Howard decided to take this fantasy and run with it.

“Maybe you’d like us to fuck you at the same time, me at one end and him at the other.”

Steve let out a breathy, “Yeah.”

“Or maybe we could both open you up, fuck you on both of our cocks.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” he swore, which told Howard that he was getting pretty close, which was fortunate because Howard was pretty close too.

“Maybe that wouldn’t enough for you since you’re such a slut. After we finish fucking you, I’d put my fist in you and punch you until you came.”

Steve shuddered again with a soft whine (okay, Howard was just reaching with that last statement; they were definitely going to discuss that later) so he kept thrusting until the other finally tensed and came with a groan. Howard was able to continue for a minute or two more and when he pulled out, Steve more or less collapsed onto the bed, clearly exhausted.

Howard chuckled, “I might have to let the brass know that three orgasms are all it takes to knock you out.”

Steve buried his face into the pillow and said, “If I’m ever captured and they want to fuck me to death, I’ll be sure to thank you.”

Howard laughed again and found his hands traveling to Steve’s bottom. It was a pretty natural reaction by now, as often as they had fucked. Howard liked to see his effect on Steve, however briefly (no matter how often they did it, Steve would be as tight as a virgin come morning), and he spread Steve’s cheeks to admire his gape. His hole was slick and red and, curiously, Howard pressed his thumb against the rim. The skin beneath his thumb was hot and raw and he honestly wasn’t sure what possessed him to press his lips back against Steve’s slack hole.

Steve shifted and asked what he was doing, but Howard ignored him. He pressed his tongue back in and drew out the most gorgeous sound he had ever heard from Steve. It was part desperation part shock and Steve whimpered, god he actually _whimpered_ ,

“I can’t, Howard. Not again.”

“Sure you can, because I want you to.”

Steve didn’t object and Howard slowly slid his tongue around the rim and the other’s entire body quivered. He held the other’s cheeks open and fucked his tongue in and out of Steve’s hole while the other made the most amazing choked off noises. Steve’s voice was raw after all this time and he shivered underneath Howard’s grasp.   

Howard could still taste his cum inside the other and sucked and slurped it back into his mouth and Steve babbled and sobbed around him. Howard could feel his thighs tensing in that way of his, so Howard pushed back and scraped his teeth lightly over the rim before shoving his tongue back in and Steve screamed in his orgasm. It took a few moments for the aftershocks to soothe, but when they did, Steve flopped back on the bed again and muttered,

“I hate you.”

Howard laughed and crawled up beside him. “No you don’t, that was amazing.”

Steve made a frustrated noise and snuggled closer to the other. They spent a moment in silence before Howard realized the other was nodding off and he pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead, promising that they would continue in the morning. He had many more surprises in store.


End file.
